I Hate Pink, Dude!
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Dia benci warna cerah, termasuk pink. Sweater, sikat gigi, dan rambut Jimin yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Kenapa pink! Kenapa... pink! PINK!" [Comfort Zone's side story] BTS. Minyoon. Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. By KuncenKasur


**I Hate Pink, Dude!**

 **[Comfort Zone's side story]**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Characers belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Written by: KuncenKasur**

 **Terima kasih untuk idenya yang menginspirasi, my dudes.**

 **Hanya mengingatkan, latar sama dengan fanfic Comfort Zone, college!AU with older!Jimin and younger!Yoongi**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Min Yoongi adalah satu jenis manusia yang tak memiliki ketertarikan pada warna-warna cerah. Cenderung membencinya. Terang. Halus. Lembut. Pastel atau yang mencolok. _Soft_ atau _shocking._ Dia manusia biasa. Selera warnanya juga biasa saja. Monoton. Monokrom. Hitam, putih, atau kadang abu—yang masih campuran hitam dan putih juga. Dia benci _rainbow cake_ kalau perlu tahu, tapi tak benci pada pelangi itu sendiri. Munafik memang. Dia tak bisa membenci mahakarya Tuhan YME katanya.

Dia marah hanya karena warna _pink_. _Sweater_ _pink._ Bukan yang warnanya tipis dan lembut, tapi jenis _pink_ yang benar-benar _pink_ —mencolok mata dan menarik perhatian. Hanya saja perhatian Yoongi bukan untuk mengaguminya melainkan memaki si pemberi barang itu habis-habisan. Iya, _sweater_ itu Jimin yang belikan untuknya. Hadiah tanda persahabatan dia bilang. _Couple clothes_ yang dianggapnya manis untuk dikenakan bersama. Bedanya, punya Jimin warna biru sedangkan Yoongi warna _pink._ Adil tidak? Tidak tentunya! Jelas-jelas Yoongi benci _pink._ Diminta tukar tidak mau. Jimin terlalu pelit dan tidak berbelas kasih. Padahal Yoongi sudah hampir menangis karena lelah memohon.

"Aku beli pakai uang, bukan pakai daun. Hargai sedikit. Aku beli baju untukmu saja sudah syukur. Mana sudi aku belikan sesuatu untuk orang lain selain kau?"

Dan pelatuk Jimin yang menyakitkan semakin membuat Yoongi ingin membeli _wantex_ kemudian mencelupkan sweaternya di ember pewarna kain itu. Biar pinknya jadi hitam legam.

Yoongi _tiduran_ di kasur Jimin sambil menggesek-gesekkan tumitnya di kain sprei. Satu kebiasaan yang tak pernah bisa dia hilangkan sejak kecil. Katanya menggesek kain sprei itu menyenangkan, atau dalam keadaan buruk begini, kegiatan tak wajar itu membuatnya bisa menyalurkan kekesalannya pada Jimin. Dia cemberut memeluk guling, sementara Jimin bercermin di depannya.

"Aish, rambut hitamku sudah mulai kelihatan..." gumamnya. Lelaki berambut kuning pirang itu membelah-belah helai rambutnya untuk mengecek bagian yang baru tumbuh dari kulit kepalanya. "Kalau aku cat lagi bagusnya warna apa? Biru? Merah? Hijau? Ungu? Atau... _Pink_?"

Cukup sudah. Yoongi muak mendengar sebutan warna itu. _Pink_ adalah phobia baru baginya. Sebelumnya tidak membuatnya alergi sampai seperti ini.

"Kembalikan rambut hitammu." katanya.

"Oke, _pink_ nampaknya bagus."

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku! Dasar brengsek!" umpatnya sepenuh hati. Dia merasa tidak dihargai. Hei, sebentar. Urusan harga-menghargai ini terjadi lagi. Dari _sweater_ ke rambut.

"Belajar dari mana kau berkata kasar seperti itu?" Jimin berbalik dan menatap Yoongi dengan mata memicing tajam. Matanya yang sudah tajam dari lahir makin tajam saja. Hampir jadi segaris lurus. Seperti dua strip berbatas hidung.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud." Yoongi melan ludah. Niatnya untuk marah pada lelaki itu kandas sudah. Dia lebih takut kalau Jimin yang marah sebetulnya. Omelannya saja sudah cukup menyayat hati, apalagi kalau tambah emosi. Yoongi mungkin jadi _cornet_. "Maaf, _Oppa..."_

"Jangan panggil aku _Oppa_. Kau sudah menolak hadiahku." ketus Jimin. Ah, kapan Jimin tidak ketus? Hanya saat dia kehilangan kewarasannya di ranjang. Seingat Yoongi.

"Aku tidak menolak hadiahmu, aku hanya tak ingin memakainya."

"Itu sama saja, _seoltang_."

Yoongi tak bisa membalas. Dia memang suka beradu mulut dengan tukang goda di luar sana, tapi dengan Jimin otaknya kram kalau disuruh berpikir tentang 1001 jurus melawannya. Akhirnya dia mengubur wajah di celah antara guling dan bantal. Sembunyi.

"Kau kalah..." ada cibiran penuh kemenangan dari lelaki brengsek itu. Dia cekikikan sendiri di depan cermin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I Hate Pink, Dude!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sugar sugar... Ooh Honey honey... You're my candy girl~"_

Jimin bersenandung ria sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Tidak waras memang orang ini. Sakit jiwa. Gangguan kepribadian. Entah dia juga disleksia. Lupa kalau semalam habis menggempur Yoongi habis-habisan sambil marah-marah. Sekarang, pagi-pagi, dia malah dengan senang hati memakaikan Yoongi baju dan celana. Bahkan menyisir rambutnya dan membubuhi pipinya dengan bedak.

"Aku tidak mau kuliah..." rengek Yoongi seperti bocah 5 tahun yang tidak mau pergi ke TK untuk pertama kali. Dia duduk pasrah dengan mulut yang dijejali nasi dan omelet.

Jimin yang sudah pantas ikut kompetisi masak-masak di tivi itu mengomel sedikit saat di kulkas Yoongi hanya ada telur dan makanan kalengan. Menginap di kamar Yoongi tidak cukup menguntungkan soal makanan, katanya. Kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dia malas, jadilah apa yang ada di kulkas dia masak. Meski seadanya, tapi tetap enak. Yoongi terima-terima saja setiap satu sendok makanan masuk ke mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mau kuliah... aku mau di sini saja..."

"Kuliah denganku, kita satu kelas hari ini."

Satu kelas berarti dia dan Jimin akan jelas terlihat mengenakan _couple clothes_ di depan banyak orang. Si biru dan si _pink_. Argh, Yoongi tak siap mendapat sebutan baru. Dia jadi sedikit menyesal telah mengambil satu mata kuliah untuk tingkat atas.

"Ku bilang kuliah denganku. Kau malu pakai baju _couple_ ke kampus?"

"Aku malu." cicitnya.

"Euh, ceramah semalam apa belum cukup, hah? Aku beli baju itu—"

"Sudah hentikan, jangan ceramah lagi, telingaku sakiit!"

Yoongi menangkup rahang tegas itu. Jimin dibungkam dengan ciuman singkat.

" _Ngapain_ kau?" dia mengernyit.

"Aku menciummu supaya kau diam. Aku sudah cukup kau marahi seharian kemarin dan kau masih belum puas memarahiku?" kesalnya.

"Belum." geleng Jimin.

"Jimin!"

"Cium aku lagi baru aku puas."

" _Oppaaaa!"_ Yoongi frustasi.

.

Mereka disambut bisik-bisik riuh. Biasanya Yoongi akan berpisah dengan Jimin setelah turun dari mobilnya. Hanya saja kali ini karena mereka satu kelas, Yoongi mau tak mau jalan bersama Jimin. Dengan baju _couple._ Modelnya sama. Hanya beda warna dan ukuran. Ish. Kenapa pula Jimin harus memasukkan bagian ujung _sweater_ Yoongi ke dalam celana? Yoongi jadi tidak percaya diri.

"Ku akui pantatmu semakin bagus." ucap Jimin dengan wajah datarnya. Si pangeran es yang dinginnya sedingin es balok itu dengan sengaja menyelipkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pantat Yoongi saat mereka berjalan di koridor.

"Jimin. Tolong jangan pegang pantatku seperti itu... simpan saja tanganmu di saku."

"Tidak." tolak Jimin telak.

" _Oppaa..."_ rengek Yoongi.

"Tidak mau. Aku pegang pantatmu supaya orang tahu kalau kau milikku."

"Ih, dasar tidak tahu diri! Pacarmu saja bukan, berani bilang aku milikmu." lama-lama Yoongi jadi kesal juga.

"Ya memang sahabat tidak saling memiliki?"

Kadang Yoongi berpikir kenapa dia bisa bersahabat dengan manusia menyebalkan satu ini. Dengan senior yang selalu minta dihajar sekaligus disayang seperti Jimin. Ck, sulit dimengerti memang. Tetangganya itu memang terlalu aneh.

Mereka masuk ke kelas, seperti biasa, Jimin dilirik para gadis dan Yoongi dilirik para lelaki. Bedanya kali ini yang menarik perhatian mereka bertambah dengan warna mencolok yang dikenakan keduanya.

"Si biru dan si _pink_. Aku kuning sekarang. Kita tim 7 Naruto." celetuk seorang lelaki yang duduk di dekat jendela. Dia pakai baju kuning. Oh, ada satu lagi yang mencolok di sini.

" _Goblok,_ tim 7 apanya?" mulut Jimin memang benar-benar kasar. Bahkan pada temannya sendiri pun dia begitu. Untung si kuning Taehyung punya mental sekuat baja jadi dia cuek-cuek saja dikatai begitu.

"Kalian beli baju _couple_?"

"Iya." jawab Jimin singkat.

"Hei, Yoongs. Tak kusangka kadar kemanisanmu bertambah seribu persen dengan _sweater hot_ _pink_ itu." goda Taehyung. "Apalagi dengan ukurannya yang pas sekali di tubuhmu."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, dasar cabul!"

"Duduk, _seoltang."_

Yoongi menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada. Kesal pada Taehyung dengan tampang minta digamparnya. Belum lagi pada Jimin yang galaknya sedikit berkurang, gara-gara Taehyung temannya yang paling akrab. Padahal jelas-jelas Taehyung menatap pinggang Yoongi tapi Jimin tidak marah sama sekali.

Dosen mereka masuk ke ruangan, suasana ribut jadi hening pelan-pelan. Semua duduk di tempatnya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku serta alat tulis.

Taehyung yang duduk di depan Yoongi berbalik.

"Yoongs, sweatermu kekecilan apa bagaimana?" bisiknya.

Jangan dibahas lagi...

"Sudah kubilang bajumu bagus, kan?"

Yoongi mendelik sebal, tak tahu maksud Jimin itu apa.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I Hate Pink, Dude!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah malam. Yoongi yang sudah kenyang makan ayam goreng hasil _delivery_ itu mematikan tivi untuk pergi menggosok gigi sebelum tidur. Di wastafelnya ada gelas berisi dua sikat gigi. Sebetulnya dua-duanya dia yang beli, hanya saja saat yang satu masih bersegel Jimin sudah menandainya sebagai hak milik dengan langsung menggunakannya untuk gosok gigi. Jadilah satu yang putih dengan _line_ biru itu Jimin miliki. Satunya, Yoongi pakai tiap hari. Hanya saja, saat dia melamun di depan kaca, dia baru sadar kalau sikat gigi dalam genggamannya itu punya _line pink._

Astaga. _Pink_ lagi. Selama ini kenapa dia baru sadar juga?

Merasa sedikit kesal, dia buru-buru mengakhiri acara sikat-menyikat giginya dan kumur-kumur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Di kasur, Yoongi merebahkan diri dan memeluk guling tercintanya yang tak pernah protes meski dipeluk dan dililit sekuat tenaga. Beda dengan Jimin yang lebih suka memeluk daripada dipeluk. Dia juga lebih suka melilit. Dasar anaconda.

Yoongi melirik ponselnya hanya untuk mengecek jam. Sudah pukul 10.44, dan pintu kamar Jimin belum terdengar dibuka. Tidak ada pesan singkat juga dari lelaki itu. Entah pintu mana yang akan dia buka nantinya, Yoongi tak terlalu memikirkan. Otaknya sudah lelah dipakai berpikir di kampus dan dipakai menerima warna _pink_ yang ternyata selama ini telah menemani hari-harinya. Dia butuh tidur. Tidur yang nyenyak.

.

Yoongi mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Hanya saja dia sudah telalu hapal siapa orang yang suka masuk tanpa permisi itu. Si senior tetangga sebelah yang tak tahu sopan santun. Ternyata lelaki itu memilih untuk pulang ke kamar Yoongi.

Dia tetap berbaring di ranjangnya tanpa menyambut. Sudah larut malam. Jimin pasti langsung tidur juga tanpa banyak basa-basi, pikirnya.

" _Ngantuk."_

Sesuai perkiraan, Jimin naik ke tempat tidur. Dia tak punya motivasi untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya sebelum berebahan bersama Yoongi. Dia terlalu lelah untuk itu.

Merasakan ada yang mengendusi lehernya, dan sesuatu meligkar di perutnya, Yoongi berbalik memutar posisi tidurnya jadi menghadap Jimin. Lelaki yang baru pulang entah dari mana itu menatapnya dengan mata yang masih dipasang lensa biru.

Lantas dia mencium bibir Yoongi dengan lembut. Hanya sebagai sapaan. Yoongi mengelus pipinya kemudian.

"Baru pulang?"

"Iya."

Itu saja percakapan mereka di sela kontes saling menatap tiada akhir. Yoongi mengagumi warna biru laut dari lensa yang Jimin pakai itu. Juga dengan rambut pinknya yang sewarna sakura di musim semi.

Hah?

Tunggu.

 _Pink?_

"Kau mengecat rambutmu?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa _pink_?! Kenapa... _pink_?! _PINK_?!"

Yoongi yang mendadak histeris membuat Jimin kaget. Dia buru-buru bangun untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang memekik dan melotot horor itu. Takut-takut Yoongi kesurupan.

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa?! Anti sekali dengan warna _pink_!"

" _I HATE PINK!"_

Yoongi mungkin akan melampiaskan kebenciannya dengan menjambak rambut _pink_ Jimin semalam suntuk.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I Hate Pink, Dude!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

Sebetulnya daripada pink Jimin saya lebih suka black Jimin atau brown Jimin. Bukan berarti benci kayak Yoongi ya... cuman... yah urusan selera sih hahahahha.

Ah, Helo gengs! Saya Kuncenkasur, dan ini first post saya di Minga Dudes. Berhubung saya juga ikut relay di fanfic Comfort Zone, saya pingin bikin side storynya. Hanya saja... otak saya habis diperes ujian, jadi saya cuman bisa bikin yang ringan. Maapkeun.

Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur.


End file.
